Happy Birthday, Soubi
by Dlbn
Summary: It was just another day.


Dlbn: Hey, everyone! It's me with another Loveless one-shot! Since, according to the Loveless wikia, Soubi's birthday is September 28, I figured I'd write a fanfic to celebrate. Wow, I'm such a dork. Haha.

Disclaimer: Soubi, Ritsuka, Ritsu, and all related characters, places, names, and themes belong to the fabulous Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of this and own nothing but the plot.

**September 28, 1988**

Soubi looked around at the decorations that adorned his back yard. The entire family had been invited to celebrate his 6th birthday. Included was a man that Soubi didn't know. His mother, however, seemed to know him and allowed him into the house with open arms. His father was wary of the other, slightly older, man. Soubi really couldn't care less as he ran around the yard, happily playing tag with his cousins and a few classmates that had come to celebrate.

"Soubi!" His father's deep voice called, loud as thunder. "It's time for your cake, kiddo!"

Soubi grinned and adjusted the black glasses on his face. "Coming, dad!" His childish voice responded as he ran to where his father was.

The picnic table they were using had a blue tablecloth that was adorned with images of confetti and rainbow party hats. Places had been set up for every relative, with Soubi at the head of the table. Once everyone was settled, his mother walked out with the cake in her hands. It was chocolate, Soubi's favorite, and adorned with little frosting butterflies. The family began to sing 'happy birthday' as his mother approached with the cake. She set it down in front of him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Soubi." She spoke, her voice sweet like honey. "Make a wish and blow out your candles."

Soubi stood, hands on the table. He grinned and took a deep breath. When he released it, the candles flickered. They went out for a brief second, only to come back on. Soubi cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" He wondered.

He blew them out again and again, achieving the same result. The others chuckled as his cousin Iyani attempted to assist him in blowing them out.

"They're trick candles, son." His father chuckled.

"Out, out, brief candle." His mother giggled to herself.

The man that Soubi's father didn't like shook his head as he smiled, standing at her side. Soubi pouted a bit before he reached out and grabbed a candle. He spit on it and it went out completely.

"Ew!" Iyani complained.

Soubi laughed and licked the frosting off of the bottom of the candle. "That's how you put one out" He laughed.

The other laughed as well, before his mother cut up slices of cake for them. The man his father didn't like handed Soubi a card.

"I have to get going." He informed the blonde. His voice was almost hypnotic, but Soubi shook it off. "Happy birthday, Soubi-kun."

"Thank you." Soubi said with a smile. "But…who are…"

When he turned around, the man was gone.

**September 28, 1991**

Over time, Soubi had learned that the man his father didn't like was named 'Ritsu'. The man was cold and distant. He was a bit cruel as well. His response to Soubi crying and asking for his mother and father a few years prior had been to yell at him and call him stupid for not understanding that they were dead. He'd taken Soubi by the hand and led him away from his home. He now lived-and studied at- the school that Ritsu ran: "Seven Voices Academy". He was in training to become a Sentouki, or fighter. Soubi had been the man's fighter for years, and Soubi was to take her place. At least, that was how the boy justified his training. Who knew what Ritsu had in mind for him. The man, while cruel, was an enigma.

Soubi lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. It was his 9th birthday. Only this time, there would be no party. There were no colorful tablecloths and party hats, no balloons and confetti, no cake or ice cream, and no presents. There was just Soubi and his room. A knock pounded on the door.

"Soubi-kun." The voice that haunted him in his sleep spoke to him. "Are you awake?"

"Hai, sensei." Soubi responded softly, not caring if the man heard him or not.

"How many times must I tell you?" Ritsu pushed open the door and entered the room. "You can just call me Ritsu."

"I would feel improper, sensei." Soubi used vocabulary that he normally wouldn't, had it been any other adult in the room at that moment.

Ritsu shook his head in annoyance. "Stupid child."

"I'm not stupid." Soubi argued, sitting up. "I know more then you think I do."

Ritsu sighed and shut the bedroom door. He walked over to the boy and held out a square object wrapped in bright blue paper.

"Happy birthday, Soubi." The man said. He left without another word, or waiting for Soubi to open the gift.

Soubi looked over the gift in his hands. He shook it to see if it made any noise to allude as to what was inside it. This was as cose to a real birthday as he'd ever get. He peeled off the wrapping paper to find that it was a brown wood box. Why would Ritsu-sensei give him _this_? He turned it over curiously to see what was on the other side. The other side was a glass pane and inside was a beautiful bright aqua-blue butterfly, pinned to black backing paper. A butterfly? Ritsu-sensei had a lot of these in his office. Soubi never ceased to be fascinated by the creatures. He smiled softly at the kind gesture and set it on his night stand. In the years to come, he would come to understand the true meaning behind the gift.

**September 28, 1995**

Nagisa-sensei regarded Soubi with a nod and a muttered 'happy birthday' as he passed her in the hall. He'd whispered a sincere 'arigato' back and moved on. No one else seemed to notice, or care, what the date was. It wasn't as if he'd made it an advertisement. He preferred to keep his birthday under-wraps from the other students, and not make a big deal out of it. Ever since he was 9, he hadn't really had a true birthday celebration. It wasn't like when he was a kid, still living home with his mother and father-who had died in an accident when he was 8 years old. Ritsu had continued to be cold and aloof. Soubi had begun to despise the gift he'd thought was so nice way back then. Every time he saw it, he was reminded of his own fragility, of the power Ritsu held over him. The sensei had gotten a rougher with Soubi's training, even giving the teen extra lessons in his office. Soubi had the scars on his back from Ritsu's leather whip to prove how much harsher things had gotten. He never let anyone see; which wasn't a big deal because no one had any reason to see him shirtless anyway. Soubi knocked on the solid oak door that shut Ritsu's office off from the rest of the world.

"Come in." Ritsu ordered.

Soubi composed himself and forced a false smile as he pushed open the door. Ritsu didn't even look up from his desk.

"Hello, Soubi-kun." He greeted.

"Hello, Sensei." Soubi answered shutting the door carefully behind him.

"You still refuse to call me anything other then that?"

_Not to your face, anyway._

"Of course." Soubi said, though he'd wanted to say something else.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, but still didn't look up. "Come here for a moment." He ordered the boy.

Soubi cautiously walked over to the desk. Ritsu was stabbing a pin through the center of a beautiful ruby butterfly. Soubi looked away as the sound of the pin slashing through body reached his ears. Ritsu noticed the way Soubi reacted and chuckled. He set his tools aside. The butterfly's wings fluttered in a last desperate attempt to escape the pin, before the wings felt limp and the butterfly left the world.

"You haven't forgotten what today is, have you?" Ritsu wondered, his voice as commanding as ever.

"September 28." Soubi responded.

"And that is?"

"…My birthday."

Ritsu nodded and handed Soubi a box wrapped in green paper. Soubi knew what it was without opening it. "Another butterfly, Sensei?" He wondered.

"How did you guess?"

"I've gotten one every year from you." Soubi said coolly. He handed the box to the man. "I can't take this."

Ritsu frowned slightly. "Normally, one thanks a person for a gift."

"Thank you." Soubi said. "I can't accept this."

Ritsu glared. "Just open it."

"No." Soubi said, stubborn. "I hate butterflies."

"You know you don't."

Soubi glared. Ritsu sighed and opened his bottom drawer. He pulled out a notebook with a black cover. Inside was plain white paper, adorned with drawings of butterflies. Soubi recognized the notebook as his art book. He gulped slightly.

"That doesn't mean anything." He said, as Ritsu lazily leafed through the countless pages.

"I think you like butterflies."

"My room is full of the damn things." Soubi rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "It's the only thing I see so I draw it. I don't like them anymore then I like that thing." He looked down at the whip left so callously exposed on top of Ritsu's bookshelf.

Ritsu sighed. "Just take the damn gift." He ordered. "Happy birthday."

"Arigato." Soubi answered. "I'm not taking it."

"Then what would you like for your birthday?" Ritsu leaned his elbows on his desk, fingers intertwined.

"To ignore it."

Ritsu frowned, not liking the boy's answer. "I've got an idea." He smirked. "Close your eyes, Soubi-kun."

Wary, Soubi did what he was told. If Ritsu was going to be his Sacrifice in the future, the one who took damage in a battle, then he'd have to get used to taking and following orders. He felt soft fingers brush across his cheeks, forcing long blonde locks out of his line of vision. Soubi didn't think anything of it. That is, until he felt something soft and slightly wet against his lips. His eyes shot open to meet Ritsu's closed eyelids. What in the world was the man _doing_? Soubi pulled away as quickly as he could. He wiped his mouth off.

"What's wrong with you?" He practically shrieked, disgusted. "Pervert!"

Ritsu leaned back in his chair. "Consider it a birthday gift, Soubi."

Soubi glared. "That was my…!"

"Your?"

Soubi didn't answer, flushing wildly instead.

"First kiss?" Ritsu chuckled. "Well, I should hope so. You're only 13."

"Pervert!" Soubi shrieked again.

Ritsu reached out to put a finger on the boy's lips, but Soubi jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

He fled the room without another word. Ritsu sighed and turned back to his latest capture. The boy would return his affections…eventually.

**September 28, 1998**

Soubi ran a hand over his now earless head. How could he let this happen? Ritsu really _was_ a monster. Taking his ears at age 14; almost one year after they first shared an unwanted kiss. It was insane. It was…Nagisa-sensei had lectured him the second she'd found out, but the elder male didn't seem fazed by the raving woman's words. Soubi had spent as much time as he could avoiding Ritsu. Though he had no choice but to attend lessons and be whipped by the man. The whippings always resulted in a kiss from the man, as if that would take away the angry red welts on the teen's back. Soubi forced Ritsu away a few seconds after their lips touched, but Ritsu would hold him by the wrist and pull him closer. He'd run his fingers through the blood on Soubi's back. Sometimes he'd even go as far as to kiss the boy's injured back, when Soubi managed to turn away before Ritsu grabbed his wrist. Soubi hated the feel of the man's lips on his back, of that skilled tongue working its way over each and every scar; new and old. They hadn't sexually interacted since the first time, which Soubi was grateful for.

Soubi slipped into his dorm room before a few other students rounded the corner. He really didn't want to deal with them and their harassing claims of him being 'teacher's pet'. If they'd known his ears were taken against his will, they might have let up. But Soubi wasn't about to admit that he was weak and do that. Now 16, he knew that showing even the slightest bit of weakness would open him up to an attack.

A knock on the door startled Soubi from his thoughts. He sighed and opened the door, expecting the kids that picked on him to be on the other side.

"I'm not a teacher's pet." Soubi informed them, not even looking.

"I'd like to call you my pet." Ritsu's voice answered.

Soubi stared up at the man with narrowed eyes. "Go away." He started to shut the door, but Ritsu stopped it by putting his foot in the way.

"Is that any way to treat your elders?"

"It's the perfect way to treat a rapist." Soubi sneered.

Ritsu didn't show a response. "I just wanted to say happy birthday."

"Whatever." Soubi nudged Ritsu's foot out of the door and tried to shut it, but the man pulled him into the hall by the wrist. Strong arms encircled the teen's waist. Soubi put up his hands and pushed at Ritsu's shoulders, trying to free himself.

"Let go, Ritsu!" Soubi sneered. "What if someone sees? Baka!"

"Everyone's in the dorms now. It's 'lights out'."

Soubi snarled and slapped Ritsu's right cheek. Stunned, the elder male let Soubi go and put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Pervert." Soubi accused.

He slipped back into his room without so much as another word. Ritsu knocked on his door again, but Soubi locked it.

"Soubi-kun, please come out."

"Come get me."

Ritsu groaned in frustration. "Fine. Don't come out." He said. "There's something coming under the door for you. Happy birthday. I expect you in my office for your lesson later."

Soubi didn't argue. Once he was sure Ritsu was gone, he took the envelope on the floor by the door. He opened it to find a birthday card inside. On the front, of course, there were butterflies. Soubi rolled his eyes and opened the card. Inside, Ritsu had left a 50 dollar bill, a message, and a folded piece of paper. The message simply said, 'happy birthday, Soubi-kun. Sukidayo'. Soubi felt like ripping it up, but the card was pretty. The folded up paper turned out to be an advertisement for "Ato College". An art college. Maybe Ritsu cared about his well-being after all…yeah, right.

**September 28, 1999**

Soubi found someone that he hated even more then Ritsu. His name was Aoyagi Seimei, and he was Soubi's 14 year old Sacrifice. He was cruel and sadistic, and carved his true name into Soubi's neck. Of course, Soubi had asked for it to hurt. But that was beyond the point. Ritsu had given Soubi over to Seimei as his Sentouki simply because the boy had asked. Soubi had spent his whole life believing that he was trained to be Ritsu's Sentouki. But he was just being used for what he could offer; and the fact that he looked like his mother. Seimei was Ritsu in a smaller package, really. So it wasn't too far of a stretch. The Sacrifice had a little brother named Ritsuka, who Soubi felt sorry for, that he was very kind and caring towards. He was probably the only person Seimei cared about. In fact, Soubi was sure that that was the case.

Soubi had received a call on his cell from Ritsu. He hadn't had the heart to block his former tormentor, but that didn't mean he was willing to answer either. The call came with a voicemail that Soubi didn't even listen to past the words 'happy birthday'.

But there was one thing that Seimei could be counted on for. He never forgot important dates. Of course, he only considered important dates, like his birthday and that of his brother's. That was why Soubi was surprised when a card with a single red rose was on his doorstep the morning of his 17th birthday; the card signed by Seimei. They didn't bring up the gift or what day it was the entire day that. But knowing that Seimei remembered and actually cared was enough for Soubi.

**September 28, 2000**

If Seimei and Ritsu were his tormentors, then Kaido Kio was his knight in shining armor. They met in Soubi's first semester at Ato College, where Soubi was studying Japanese Art with him. Kio had liked Soubi's paintings that he saw hanging up, so he'd wanted to become friends. Of course, the green haired male was nothing but a persistent thorn in Soubi's side when they first met. But Soubi had gotten quite fond of the man, even considering calling him a friend. Kio knew about Seimei, often observing the directly abusive actions of the boy towards his Sentouki. Being a pacifist, Kio hated how Seimei treated Soubi. He kept trying to get Soubi to stand up to Seimei. Being Seimei's Sentouki, Soubi had no choice but to listen to the orders and take the abuse. Kio had taken Soubi's cell from him one day when Seimei was bothering him with a call during class. He'd told the boy off and hung up on him so Soubi could continue with his painting. Soubi had gotten hell from it, and a few burn marks, from Seimei later on. But it was worth it to know someone cared.

"Sou-chan!" Kio sang the annoying nickname he called Soubi. "You know what day it is?"

"No." Soubi answered honestly. His wrapped hand moved his paintbrush across the canvas he was working with. Another paintbrush was dangling from between his lips like a cigarette, the end of it dripping with bright red paint.

"It's the 28th of September! And you know what _that_ means, don't you?" Kio asked.

Soubi sighed and sat back on his ankles. "Yes, I know what that means, Kio."

"What does that mean, Kio?" One of the girls in their class wondered. "That it's a Monday? So what?"

"Do you want to tell them Sou-chan, or should I?" Kio wondered.

Soubi sighed. "It's my birthday." He muttered.

The room burst into a chorus of 'happy birthday' from the other students. Kio threw his arms around Soubi's neck.

"Happy birthday, Sou-chan!" He kissed the blonde's cheek. "I got you a gift."

He let go of Soubi and pulled something from his messenger bag. "Happy birthday!" Kio proudly displayed an oil painting in his hands.

The painting said 'happy birthday' in bright blue letters. There were butterflies in the bubbles of each letter, and splatters of paint like exploding fireworks.

The girls swooned. Soubi had to chuckle. "Thank you, Kio." He said. "That's amazing."

Kio flushed at the compliment. "Aw, thank you, Sou-chan. I'm glad you like it." He beamed and put the painting on top of Soubi's messenger bag in the corner.

Once school let out, Soubi was surprised to see Seimei standing outside the school gates. Soubi sighed and bid farewell to the girls who had left school with him, and joined the boy.

"Afternoon, Seimei." Soubi greeted the boy diplomatically.

"Soubi." Seimei nodded. "School was only a half day today. Let's go."

"Hai, Seimei." Soubi nodded back.

The two of them walked down the road together.

"I have to pick Ritsuka up from school in two hours. So we only have until then."

"Hai."

They walked to the park and took refuge at a group of picnic benches. The benches were under a bunch of blooming cherry blossom trees. Seimei sat his bag down on the bench and climbed into the nearest tree, peering down at Soubi through the lower branches. Soubi sat at the bench, awaiting orders.

"If I am ever to die, before my time is up…" Seimei spoke. "You will find my brother. And you will be his Fighter."

"Understood." Soubi nodded once, though he was a bit confused.

"And you will love him. Got me?"

Soubi nodded. "Hai."

They discussed meaningless things and Seimei's plans until it was time for him to leave and pick up Ritsuka. Seimei stopped at the park entrance. "I'm going alone. Go home and do whatever, I don't care." Seimei said. "I'll be by tonight."

"Hai." Soubi nodded.

Seimei walked down the road a bit before he stopped. "Oh, and Soubi?"

"Yes?" Soubi turned to the boy.

Seimei joined his side and inserted something into his pocket. "Happy birthday." He left without another word.

Soubi pulled out the thing Seimei had left in his pocket. It had a red rose attached to the envelope. Inside, Seimei had written; 'Happy birthday, Soubi. My brother's name is Loveless. Remember it.'

If only Soubi knew how much that simple name would come to mean to him.

**September 28, 2001**

Seimei died in early 2001. His burnt body was found set ablaze in his little brother's classroom seat. Once again, what Seimei said came true. It was always that way. For the first time in years, Soubi didn't leave his apartment for his birthday. He couldn't do anything but think. Another call from Ritsu went ignored. That year, September 28 was simply just another day.

**September 28, 2002**

With both of his former tormentors out of his reach, and his knight in shining armor close by, things were finally starting to cool down for Agatsuma Soubi. He'd met his dark-haired neko angel. Aoyagi Ritsuka; the young, damaged, tortured brother of Seimei Aoyagi. Soubi stayed true to his word and tracked Ritsuka down like Seimei had told him to. He'd never thought, however, that he would come to love the boy as much as he did. It was like Ritsuka was the other half of Soubi's heart. He'd been abused by his mother for two years, and left completely alone to deal with her after Seimei's death. He had Seimei's temper, but suffering constant abuse made him as much of a pacifist as Kio was. He was so different from Seimei, though they looked very much alike. He was kind and refused to give orders or punishment. Where Seimei would normally strike at Soubi-either with his hand, an object, or with Soubi's lit cigarette-Ritsuka would simply call him 'baka' and move on.

Soubi took one last drag on his cigarette before Ritsuka and his classmates, Yuiko and Yayoi, came to meet him. It was routine for him to pick the young boy up after school. Now in 7th grade, Ritsuka had matured a little bit from the small boy he was when Soubi met him.

"Happy birthday, Soubi." Ritsuka greeted him with a bit smile.

Yayoi and Yuiko echoed the words.

"Thank you." Soubi bowed his head slightly.

"I have an appointment, so I can't hang out." Ritsuka informed them.

The boy had suffered a severe memory loss and personality change at the age of 10; which caused his mother to believe that he wasn't her son and abuse him. He went to a psychiatrist every Wednesday to try and find the route to everything. Ritsuka had once wanted the 'real Ritsuka', or his mother's perception of who Ritsuka was, to come back so he could just move on. Now, there was a fire and a desire to live burning in the boy's plum colored eyes.

"Aw." Yuiko pouted. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Ritsuka-kun! Come on, Yayoi-san. Let's go!"

"Coming, Yuiko!" Yayoi, the forever faithful lapdog to the oblivious girl, answered. He followed her off down the road.

Ritsuka and Soubi went in the opposite direction. Once away from the school, Soubi took the boy's fingers in his. Ritsuka didn't protest it.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered.

"It's just another day, Ritsuka." Soubi informed softly. "I don't plan on anything."

"Just another day?" Ritsuka's tail twitched irritably. "It's your birthday. We celebrated mine last year, so we're celebrating yours this year, too!"

"Hai." Soubi nodded.

That only caused Ritsuka to get more irritated and pull his hand away. "Whatever, Soubi." He said.

The bus pulled to a stop and opened the doors just as the males got there. "Here." Ritsuka said, pulling out an envelope from his backpack. "For you."

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi said.

Ritsuka smiled softly. "Goodbye." He started to get on the bus. "You know something, Soubi?"

"Hai?"

"It might just be another day to you, but to me, it's the day that gave me the best thing that ever happened to me." Ritsuka climbed onto the bus and it roared away.

Soubi contemplated Ritsuka's words for a moment before he opened the card. Inside were a set of butterfly-shaped stud earrings. Soubi had had Ritsuka pierce his ears for him the year prior. There was something written inside.

'Happy birthday, Soubi. Thank you for everything you do for me. Sukidayo.'

Soubi smiled softly as his phone began to ring. He put the earrings into the card and put it into the envelope, then into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and noted that the caller id read 'Ritsu'. Soubi sighed. He was about to hit the 'ignore' button, but then he paused. Maybe he'd answer this one. He hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello, Ritsu." Soubi greeted.

"Soubi-kun…you answered." Ritsu sounded surprised. "Nagisa dialed this for me. I wasn't sure if she dialed the right number."

Seimei had reappeared at Seven Voices Academy when Soubi was there with Ritsuka a year before. He'd stabbed Ritsu in the eyes and blinded him after a heated discussion between them.

"She did."

"Happy birthday, Soubi-kun."

"Thank you, Ritsu."

"Soubi-kun…how have you been?"

"I'm fine." Soubi answered him.

"Good." Ritsu said. "I have to go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Soubi hung up once he was sure that Nagisa had hung up for Ritsu.

He smiled. Maybe his birthday wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
